Diabound Kernel
Diabound Kernel (ディアバウンド・カーネル, Diabaundo Kāneru) is an Arrancar in Parvulo Rey's army and is the segunda (2nd) Espada. Personality His most distinguishing feature is his evil sarcasm, incredible strategic skill, and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, sadistic and cunning. His only reason for existence being to gain even more power and use it to kill everything and anything he sees. He taunts his foes as being weak and unsuitable for being his opponent, though he relishes the idea of taking their powers for himself (see zanpakuto). He battles like a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He also seems to respect his other Espada teammates to a certain extent. Despite this, he is very smart and cunning. Able to make up plans to fit every situation. Due to this fact, he is the "official" mission coordinator for the Espada. It is said that he has never failed a mission. Appearence In the Arrancar Five arc he wears a black and red armor over various parts of his , namely his back, but leaves (for the most part) his chest area open. His usual outfit in following seasons consists of the same. His black-golf hair is pointed upwards in various directions and trails partially down his back. He wears his zanpakuto on his back. Powers and Abilities Diabound is the segunda (second) Espada, making him the 2nd most powerful Arrancar in Parvulo Rey's Army. Hierro: (鋼皮（イエロ）, Hiero; Spanish for "iron") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin. Halcón has stated that his hierro is average, but by no means the strongest of the Espada. Sonido: Despite his odd appearance, Diabound is able to keep up with and even deceive the likes of Kakashi Hikaru, a shinigami with incredible speed. His proficiency in Sonído is so great that he was able to get behind a surprised Kakashi and lightly tap his shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it seems Diabound must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō. Diabound's Gran Ray Cero is colored yellow. Cero: Diabound has been shown using Cero from his hand with very destructive power. His Cero is a green color with a golden outline instead of red, which is more common among Arrancar and Hollows. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Diabound has a red Bala. Swordsmanship Specialist: Diabound has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with a captain shinigami, who are famous prodigies of swordsmanship while not taking the battle seriously. Thunder Force: An insanely powerful energy wave that spins very quickly. It may just be a super powerful cero, but Diabound has never revealed such information. Zanpakuto Diabound is the only arrancar in the Espada (so far) to have a zanpakuto with a Japanese name. It is called Genmaou Rabieru (幻魔皇ラビエル, lit. Phantom Demon Emperor ''). It's release command is a poem, "''Great beast of earth and sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from sword of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear now in this dark game but first I shall call out thy name, Genmaou Rabieru!" * Resurrección: Once released, Diabound, like the other top Espada Parvulo and Halcón, changes into a form almost unrecognizable. His mask remnants form a blue crown on his head, his body grows to massive proportions, he gains transparent wings, and a tail whose tip is in the form of a cobra's head. On his left arm, his zanpakuto has become a wrist-band with three wing-like protrusions coming out of it's sides. :* Resurrección Special Ability: He has one of the most odd abilities in arrancar history. His wristband-like zanpakuto now acts as a device in which he can summon the souls of those he has killed which obey his every word. His zanpakuto can only summon and maintain up to three souls at once, though he can store hundreds. The Eye of Wadjet (an ancient egyptian symbol) is in it's center. It contains a glowing yellow meter that measures the Diabound's reiatsu. Since summoning souls drains energy, if too many souls are killed, Diabound will die. Also Diabound can summon his own soul, but there is one major weakness to this, if this one is defeated he will die instantly. Each time he kills someone, their soul is drained into his zanpakuto, thus he gains another soul for his collection. :** Soul Number 1-Diabound Kernel: Though he has three known souls, this one is the only been shown so far. His soul takes the form of his released state, only it lacks his zanpakuto wristband. It primarily uses cero and his Thunder Force move. It is his strongest soul. Triva * This arrancar is largly base off of Diabound from Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn of the Duel.